The present invention relates generally to collapsible crates and more particularly to a collapsible crate with support members for supporting another container thereon.
Collapsible crates are well known. Four walls each connected via a hinge to a base are selectively movable about the hinge between a use position, in which the wall is generally perpendicular to the base, and a collapsed position onto the base. Various mechanisms have been provided to connect adjacent walls at the corner to selectively lock the crate in the use position.